Vacuum cleaners are known in prior art. The conventional vacuum cleaners have a body with an electrical motor sucking the air with the dirt to be filtered through a tube and put filtered air back into circulation. Vacuum cleaners are especially intended to clean dust in carpets and on the floor, usually containing an enormous amount of micro-level dust. The sucked air is then introduced to the filter in the form of a dust-collecting bag. The air allowed into the surrounding environment does, however, mostly contain micro-level dust, which was not kept by the closely-woven material of the dust-collecting bag.
Prior art vacuum cleaners with water filters are also deficient in that they are mainly heavy and also bulky in terms of the space they occupy. Those further require that motor housing be removed to reach the water filter in which contaminating particles are entrapped. Removal of the motor and also dismantling the water filter necessarily involves unlocking of a series bearings, which in turn brings about an additional impracticality. Therefore cleaning of the water filter is not practical as it is not easily accessible. It is therefore desirable to obtain a water filter type vacuum cleaner having an easily and directly accessible filtering and debris collecting tank without dismantling any parts or bearings and as easily as just lifting a bucket.
Water filter as such emptied and filled with fresh water can be reinstalled as easily as just dropping a bucket on the floor. A water filter requiring no connection parts or bearings at all to properly fix the same is a grand advantage because anybody with practically no experience in using tools such as wrenches, or having no particular knowledge on how to fix a mechanical part in a secure manner into another mechanical part could do it.
Another advantage which is in fact also a very important one is that elimination of mechanical connection elements lead to reduction in overall costs. A household appliance requiring a reduced number of fittings and fastening means such as bolts, nuts, clips, and clamps is advantageous as it involves simplicity and necessitates less man-hour work. A system consisting of a limited number of components is also advantageous in that it requires maintenance to a lesser extent.